


Blessing In Disguise

by kylostanz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, mild violence, soft boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylostanz/pseuds/kylostanz
Summary: You are a princess who must marry Supreme Leader Kylo Ren in order to protect your planet. You are miserable living on Starkiller and just want to be back home. You hate being married to a man you doesn't even love you...or so you thought.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Princess, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Betrothed

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Bespin. You were packing the remainder of your things and getting ready before you left for Starkiller this afternoon. You were wearing a baby blue dress that came off your shoulders. It sparkled in the sunlight and made you feel elegant.

You were betrothed to the Supreme Leader of the galaxy, Kylo Ren. You've never seen the man in person, but you've heard terrible stories from people in your kingdom about that monster. Soon after your father became very ill, he made a deal with the First Order since he could no longer protect his kingdom. It was either you left home forever to marry theSupreme Leader, or the First Order would completely obliterate Bespin. The only reason you were doing this was to keep your people safe from the First Order and nothing else.

Once you finished packing, you set your bags near the door where your butler, Charles was waiting for you. "I'm going to miss you Charles, you have no idea" you began, giving him a hug. He didn't get many of those workings here in the palace but you've been giving him hugs since you were a toddler.

"I will miss you too Princess Cordelia" he replied. You could see tears building up at his waterline. Charles practically raised you. Your parents were usually absent while you were growing up, so he was always there to keep you company while they were away.

"Charles please don't cry, you're going to make me cry" he straightened up and placed his hand on your shoulder.

"You have grown up to become such a powerful and strong young woman. It was a pleasure to have experience you're growth" he choked a bit on his words.

"Thank you Charles" his words brought a smile to your face. "This isn't a goodbye, I will see you again...hopefully". He gave you a quick nod and began to carry your bags down to the castle entrance.

You walked down the spiral staircase leading to the entrance, meeting with your mother. "Come here darling" my mother yelled from across the room. As I met up with her in the foyer, she grabbed a hold of your hands

"how's father doing" you asked.

"He's going to be...okay, it's just going to take a while. He is very sorry that he couldn't be here to say goodbye". She explained.

"I understand, he needs his rest" you replied.

"Thank you honey for everything you're doing. You truly are saving our kingdom". She continued. "I know it will be difficult at times but I know you will be strong"

"Thank you mother" Tears started to make their way down the side of my face.

She reached behind her neck to undo the her necklace and placed it into the palm of your hand. "This necklace has been passed down for generations, it is now your time to have it. Take care of it."

"Don't worry mother, I will guard it with my life" You said before she brought me in for a big hug.

You grabbed a hold of her hand as you two walked out of the entrance of the castle to where the Supreme Leader would be landing. As the command shuttle descended to the ground, Your grip tightened tightened around your mother's hand. "It's okay sweetie, you'll be safe" she reassured you. You were terrified. You were about to marry the most feared man in the galaxy in a few weeks for Pete's sake. The man is a monster!

As the ramp lowered down it revealed a tall black figure. The sound of his boots down the ramp made you feel a sick to my stomach. He approached you and your mother, 'wow he's massive' you thought to yourself.

"Welcome to Bespin Supreme Leader" your mother welcomed him.

"Thank you, this must be the Princess" a deep distorted voice came from underneath his mask.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Supreme Leader" you nodded your head with a forced smile.

"We must go" he demanded, reaching his hand out to you.

You turned towards your mother "I love you" you told her.

"I love you too honey, now go" she nodded her head. You could see her fighting back the tears.

You turned back towards him and placed your hand onto his and we began to walk onto the command shuttle. His hands were so much bigger that yours. Once you enter he gestured towards the seat next to his. You sat down and strapped yourself in. He started the engine and we began the route back to Starkiller Base.

The trip back was full of uncomfortable silence. He asked you a few yes or no questions but that was it. You could tell he was trying but you honestly could care less. You just watched the stars as you travelled through the galaxy.

We reached our final destination of Starkiller Base. The planet was full of snow, it will take some getting used to the new climate.

You stood up from your seat after him. He took off his cape. You looked up at him confused.

"Here, it's cold" he said handing it to me, not making eye contact.

"I'm fine, thank you Supreme Leader" you replied politely. There was no way in hell you were going to wear that monster's clothing. Ever!

"Take it!" He demanded "I don't want you getting sick" his voice more intense as he threw the cape at you and walked to the ramp.

"What a dick" you mumble to myself. He stopped in his tracks and turned around and charged towards you. 'Oh shit' you thought.

"What was that? I didn't hear you correctly"

"Thank you" you replied, scared of what could happen next.

"That's what I thought" he said before returning to the ramp.

You put the cape on and followed him to the ground. Your feet sunk into the snow beneath you, the coldness of the snow biting at your skin. Storm troopers were there to gather your belongings. You wrapped your body in his cape. It was surprisingly very warm. He was right, you did need it, but he could never know that.

You entered the building and walked down a long hallway.

"You've been awfully quiet princess. Why is that?" He questioned you.

You straightened up at the sound of his voice. "You and I both know I do not want to be here. This marriage is strictly to keep my kingdom safe. So please Supreme Leader don't make this more difficult than it has to be"

"Hmm" he hummed. The sound of his hum sent chills up down your spine. Finally we reached this room at the end of the hallway. The door slid open and the stormtroopers marched in and set your bags in the room and marched out, leaving the two of you alone.

"This is my quarters" his monotone voice greeted me. He gave me a brief tour of the room, it was massive and full of black and red.

I looked at the bed. It was covered in black silk sheets with red accent pillows.

"Where will I be sleeping" you asked him.

He quickly responded "with me"

"You have got to be kidding me" you rolled your eyes.

"What" he sounded defensive.

"I barely know you and you expect me to sleep in the same bed as you? I'd rather sleep outside in the cold than wake up to your face every morning"

"You haven't seen my face yet"

"I know, but I'm sure it's hideous." As soon as the words left your mouth, you regretted it. His hand reached for your throat, blocking your airways.

"How dare you speak of your supreme leader that way!" He yelled. Fear was slowly taking over you body.

"Supreme Leader, Im just speaking the truth" you struggled to get out.

He brought his lips to my ear, his breath burning my skin, "speak to me like that again and there will be worse consequences" he whispered before shoving you against the wall behind you. "I'll be back late tonight. Stay here and unpack your things" he left the room.

You were shaking with fear. You tried to find your balance and made your way to the closest. It was mostly empty but there was some clothing that looked about your size that were mostly black or red.

Hours passed as you waited for Kylo to return. You were sitting in the large chair by the window in your nightgown, just watching the large snowflakes fall from the night sky. This was your favourite spot in his quarters. It brought you some peace during this stressful time.

You jolted up at the sound of the door sliding open. His boots clanking on the floor as he neared you.

"Time for bed princess" his distorted voice spat.

Your gaze never left the window, "you can't tell me when I can and can't go to bed" 

"What did I tell you earlier?"

You rolled your eyes, obeying his order. You sat up and made your way to the bed. The black velvet sheets felt so luxurious. Kylo walked into the closet and got out of his clothes and into his into pajamas. You heard a faint click come from the room. You realized that you were about to see his face for the first time. You were nervous. As he walked out, bare chested, your jaw dropped slightly. He was very handsome. His hair was shiny with gorgeous waves. His abdomen and chest were littered with scars, but beautifully toned. And that jawline... "snap out of it" you reminded yourself. This man that was getting into the bed next to me was an evil murderous monster, despite his dashing good looks.

"It's not polite to stare" he said while getting into the bed next to you.

You just rolled over onto your side facing away from him. "Goodnight" he said. His voice was no longer distorted by his mask. It sounded a little less intimidating. You just ignored him and turned the lamp off next to you. Your eyes soon became heavy and you drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just wanted to put it there that Kylo is honestly a huge softie for y/n. Especially in this chapter. He can be a big meanie most of the time but there are going to be moments where he's just 🥺 (this is one of them)

* * *

It was around 3 am when Kylo woke up. He rolled over onto his other side to see the you in your sleep, but to his surprise, you were absent. He quickly sat up to get a better look of his quarters to see where you were. As he did, he saw your head peek around towards him. You were curled up in that big comfy chair by the window. It seemed to him that this was your favourite spot. He got out of bed and made his way to where you were sitting.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He questioned you.

At the sight of him, you buried you head into your knees. "Leave me alone" your voice was shaky, like you had been crying.

Kylo didn't know why, but seeing you like this didn't sit well with him. Something deep down told him to comfort you. "What's wrong princess?" He crouched down and placed a hand on you shoulder but you immediately shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me!"

He walked around to the front of the chair and sat down next to you. His body took up most of the space. This was the closest you have ever been to him and it made you feel somewhat uncomfortable.

You tried to stand up and go back to the bed but he restricted you from doing so by grabbing your arm. "Please tell me what's wrong."

You sniffled a little, "don't play dumb supreme leader. Why should you care anyways? You're just a heartless monster." You said looking down on the floor in front of you. The fact that you thought of him as a monster didn't sit well with him.

"You don't know anything about me, and I should care because you are going to be my wife and it's my job to protect you, keep you safe" He was right. You didn't know anything about him. You just knew about the horrible things he does.

You liked your eyes at him. "The only thing I need protection from is you Supreme Leader". You felt him tense up beside you.

"Protection from me? That's the silliest thing I've heard all day" he chuckled softly.

"Have you looked in the mirror recently? You're kind of a scary guy". Kylo knew he was scary but hearing it come from you made him shift in his seat a bit.

"You're afraid, why is that?" He questioned you.

"Oh, maybe because you're the Supreme Leader who has killed and hurt thousands of people. I'm-" You paused. You weren't sure if you wanted to say this out loud, but you wanted to be honest with him. "I'm afraid you'll hurt me". It came out as a whisper.

Kylo knew why you'd be afraid but hearing it out loud almost made him feel bad.

You heard him call your name, but kept your eyes in front of you. He said your name again "look at me" he said sincerely. When you looked up at him, your eyes finally met. You always imagined his eyes to be very dark, but now that you were so close, you were in awe of how beautiful his eyes were. They were golden brown with little specks of green throughout.

As Kylo observed your face, he became aware of how beautiful you were. "I would never hurt you." A part of him felt bad for taking you into the first order. It was clear that this wasn't where you belonged.

"How do I know that? What makes you think I'll believe you?" You replied, eyes never leaving his. Kylo placed his hand on your thigh. You took in a quick breath, not expecting him to do that. You could feel your tears from earlier creeping back, but you tried your best to hide it.

"You'll just have to learn to trust me" He replied. He knew it was going to be a while until that happened though.

You two just sat there staring at each other. When Kylo saw a tear fall from the corner of your eye, he brought his hand up to your cheek to brush it away with his thumb, but his hand lingered on your cheek. The space between your faces began to get smaller. It was almost like you were in a trance, but when you fully registered what was really happening you broke away, your gaze returning back to the area in front of you.

You both shared the same feelings in this moment. You were scared, embarrassed, and confused with the whole situation.

Kylo's hand was still resting on your thigh, and it somehow brought a small smile to your face.

Several minutes passed of you two just sitting and staring out the window insure of what happened next. Kylo notices that you had dozed off. He didn't want to wake you up so he scooped you up into his arms and carried you over to the bed. He gently set you down and pulled the covers over your body. All Kylo could think about was how adorable you looked in your sleep.

He slid into bed next to you and cautiously wrapped his arm around you. He was afraid that you would wake up, but when you nestled closer to him he relaxed. Holding you in his arms felt so right, though he didn't fully understand why. He felt a warm, unfamiliar feeling in his chest that brought a smile to his face.

Sadly, It wasn't long until it was wiped off of his face after realizing what was being _soft_.

* * *


	3. Daydreams

* * *

You woke up the next morning with something draped over your body. It made you feel safe. As your eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, you saw that it was an arm...It was Kylo's arm. Your eyes widened and panicked rushed through my veins. You pushed his arm off of you andscooted yourself to the other side of the bed. Kylo let out a low grunt as he began wake up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" You yelled at him.

"Doing what?" He replied, still half asleep, pretending like he didn't know what you were talking about.

"Why the heck was your arm around me? I barely know you" you continued.

"Don't make such a fuss about it" he yawned

"You didn't answer my question!" You protested.

"Why do you care so much" he brought his arms behind his head, almost showing you that he enjoy seeing you all worked up.

"I care so much because you don't have the right the spoon me while I'm asleep"

A smirk grew onto his face "But you felt safe, did you not?"

_FUCK! How did he know?_

"Well, um... I- uh" you choked on your words. "UGH" you could feel your face getting red. He chuckled at the sight of you blushing. 

You got out of the bed and stormed into the refresher and slammed the door behind you. Why does he have to be right? You thought to yourself.

You heard him mumble from the bed "what a little brat." you opened the door enough to peek your head through. "Hey! I heard that!" He just looked at me with and raised an eyebrow. "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah, matter of fact I do" you rolled you eyes at his response as you closed the door once again. 

You somehow convinced yourself that you were disgusted by how he had his arm around you that morning...his big, stron-

_SNAP OUT OF IT_

You shook your head in attempt to erase the thoughts you had about him. You started the shower and stepped in.You allowed the hot water to soothe your muscles.

When you got out, you decided to take advantage of the black, fuzzy robes he had for the two of you.

"Wait a second" you thought. "Did he seriously get a set of matching robes?" You giggled to yourself.

You walked out of the refresher only to find out that he was absent. You thought you we're going to have to spent the entire day in his quarters again, so you thought you'd have some fun. You entered the large shared walk in closet that you shared with Kylo. Seeing his clothing on the other side made you feel a bit uneasy, but you just decided to ignore it and focus on finding something to wear.

You got dressed into one of your favourite dresses from back home and braided your hair into a crown. It gave the illusion of you being back home...that was until you heard the sound of the main door sliding open, pulling you from your daydreams.

You heard heard footsteps. They became louder as they advanced towards the room you were in. When he reached the door you turned around to meet him. He just stared down at you.

"Get out of that" he demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of that. Change into something else" he repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to" he replied.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't wear, Supreme Leader." You defended.

"Today you will be meeting people on the base and I don't want you galavanting around looking like a walking peach" His voice grew very irritated.

"Supreme Leader, what if I want to be a walking peach" You teased.

"I suggest you keep that little mouth of yours shut, princess, or else" he stated before swiftly turning around and walking out. Somehow that unwillingly caused your skin to heat up.

_What the fuck._

You grabbed a dress from the section of clothes that he had picked out for you, and slipped it on.

Kylo was leaning against a wall while he waited for you to get changed. As you walked out he tried he quickly straightened out. His eyes scanned over your body. He was in awe. Everything about you seemed perfect...except for the way you hadyour hair. It gave him a painful reminder of his past.

Kylo removed his gaze from your body quickly. "Leave your hair down" he said sternly, mask his emotions.

"Seriously!"

"Just do it" he yelled. Still not making eye contact with you.

You obeyed, letting your hair fall as you took your braids out.

"That's better. Let's go!" He snapped.

As you exited his quarters he held out his arm signalling for you to hold a onto it.

"I'm sorry supreme leader, but that is not going to be happening."

"Very well then, follow me" You could tell that he was annoyed.

~

You spent approximately the next hour meeting people on the base. Everyone seemed to be afraid of Kylo.

_I mean, I don't blame them_.

Whenever he'd enter their field of vision, worker's backs would straighten and you could almost sense the fear radiating from them.

The last person you met that day was General Hux. His presence was very...odd. The way he looked down at me made me feel uncomfortable.

"Welcome to Starkiller, Princess. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a forced smile you could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Pleasure to meet you too general" You replied politely with a nod. You tried your best to hide that this man scared you. Somehow, more than Kylo did.

_Thats saying a lot._

Kylo and Hux shared a brief conversation that you had absolutely zero interest in. Hux kept staring at you though. You pretended like you didn't notice but all you could feel were his eyes on you.

"Supreme Leader?" You asked

"Yes Princess"

"I'm getting a little hungry. Can we go back to your quarters?" You hoped that this would successfully help you get out of this feeling of discomfort.

"As you wish" Kylo replied.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Kylo, and have a splendid day princess" Hux added. The way the words came out of his mouth sent a chill up your spine. Not in a good way.

We turned around and began the walk back to Kylo's quarters.

"Ugh, I hate that man" you heard Kylo mumble under his breath.

At least you two were on the same page.

* * *


	4. Passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ** brief mention of death

* * *

Kylo was lonely.

Growing up, he was left on his own most of the time, and never knew what it was like to have someone cared about him. He doesn't know how to love. He doesn't know know what it feels like. He just feels an endless pit of emptiness in his chest that never seems to go away.

Kylo grew tired of this. He needed something to get rid of this pain he felt. That's when the idea came to him. The weakness of the King was the perfect solution to his problems. When the opportunity came, he didn't hesitate.

From the moment Kylo laid eyes on you, he was in awe. You were stunning. There was something about you that made him feel different. These feelings he felt were new. He's not even sure what they are or what to do with them, so he did what he does best. Pushed them deep down and ignored them like the rest of his problems.

~

Kylo was on his way to your shared quarters. He had just received some news that evening that he must share with you. He wasn't sure how you was going to react, but he knew it wouldn't be good. He was ready for what was about to come.

He entered the room, removing his helmet right away. He looked around the room for you andwas once again, you were sitting in the large chair facing the window.

"Princess" He called out to you.

"What?" You snapped back. 

"Sorry to disturb you but, I have news" You peeked your head around the chair.

"Is the wedding called off?" You said excitedly. You laughed to yourself as you stood up from the chair and made your way to Kylo.

He clenched his jaw, not wanting to lash out on you. He wanted you to trust him, not the opposite.

Your smile fell once you realized he wasn't joking. "What is it?"

"It's your father" Kylo paused. He didn't want to continue. ** "he passed"

Your heart sank the moment the words left his mouth.

Kylo watched you practically fall apart in front of him. Tears began to form in the corners of your eyes. Kylo brought arm up to your shoulder in hopes of comforting you, but you pushed it away.

"N-no" you stumbled taking steps backwards.

"This...this is you're fault" you turned around beginning your route back to the chair.

"How is this my fault! You're father was sick before the arrangement!" He raised his voice as he followed behind you.

You turned around to look at him "Here's the thing Supreme Leader! You're the one who made the threat against my planet, forcing me to leave my home, just so that you can feel good about yourself. You're so fucking selfish!" Kylo just stood there as you yellowed at him. He didn't want you to feel this way about him, but in a way he knew he deserved it.

"I never got to say goodbye. That's on you. I hate you!" You screamed running towards Kylo, attempting to attack him, but your were no match for him. Kylo was trying his best to hold you off him, but you punched and kicked at him until you could no longer from the sobs taking over your body.

You collapsed to the ground, but Kylo caught you before you collided with the floor, gennttly lowering you down.

Your sobs filled the room with pain. Kylo joined you on the ground. He hated seeing you cry. He realized that it was his least favourite thing.

Kylo wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his chest. Thankfully, you leaned into him more, instead of pushing you away.

Kylo moved his hand up and down your back, trying to comfort you. He felt you grab onto him a little tighter, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"I'm sorry" kylo said under his breath. He really did feel sorry. **Deep down, the death of his own father still haunted him every day...he missed him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry this chapter was really short


End file.
